


[授权翻译]The Lord's Script

by CNcnwww



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNcnwww/pseuds/CNcnwww
Summary: “两个相互找寻已久的灵魂，不管在人群中迷失多久，当他们最终找到彼此时……就如他们本身那般炽热与纯洁的，那样的结合……始自人间，延至天堂。”——维克多·雨果是这么一回事：当一对灵魂伴侣相遇，一般不久就会产生初次触碰（the first Touch），接着就该说出那个句子（the Words）。他们的皮肤之下总是暗藏着伸手触碰的渴望，因为人天生是无法离群索居的。如常的表面下总有一种力量，平和，安静，却永不停息。否认它只会使它愈演愈烈，并导致一次又一次的偶遇，直到他们触碰彼此。是这么一回事：即使是冉阿让也觉得他们巧遇的次数简直多到离谱，沙威则坦白说烦透了这一切。
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[授权翻译]The Lord's Script

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lord's Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307849) by [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran). 



> 感谢@Sipher_Thornhill 太太的beta！（我不知道ao3要怎么圈人orzzzz

故事是这么开始的：

那个句子， _“把那张该死的报纸给我（_ _Just give me the damn newspaper_ _）”_ ，在两周的时间里以简练但生硬的字迹在一个刚成年的法维洛勒农场男孩的左臀上伸展开来。这男孩每天都要检查一下，他的姐姐也缠着他，直到他们终于能读出整句话来。他们被“newspaper”这个单词卡了很久，因为这词很长，而他们没什么机会锻炼自己的阅读水平。但当男孩终于能以他自己的慢节奏不带卡壳地念出这句话时，他的脸亮了起来。他跑去找他的母亲，告诉她上帝终于把他的句子给他了。

很多很多英里以外，在海边一间阴暗的牢房里，一个年幼得多的男孩还没大到能明白那句子意味着什么， _“噢，沙威（_ _Oh, Javert_ _）”_ ，它们用了几天在他的心口显现，笔触温柔而有涵养。他的母亲对此感到烦忧。她颈侧的句子已褪为灰色，她从不告诉他它说了什么，但她在他问起时会微笑。她告诉他，在肌肤相触之后，一个女孩会说出他的句子，那女孩会爱他，使他幸福。男孩回以他特有的古怪微笑。他还太小，不懂得质疑母亲的话。

但这世界并不是那么简单的。

农场男孩的姐姐在一个节日里和一个年轻人触碰了彼此的手。他说出了那个句子， _“你今晚看起来很可爱”_ 。这句话他见过的，它以农民特有的笨拙笔迹环绕在他姐姐的手肘上。男孩激动地旁观着，当那对璧侣双眼亮起时他发觉自己正透过裤子找寻着自己臀上的句子，兴奋地期待着能令他完整的那个人出现的那一天。

他一天天长大，没遇见任何想要报纸的人，尽管他确保了自己手头上总是能有一份。他开始怀疑。他的句子是一个问题？一个命令？还是一个请求？他的灵魂伴侣粗鲁吗？那个脏字让他这样想。他渐渐不再期待他的句子被人说出的那一天。他的父母离世，接着是他姐姐的灵魂伴侣，只留下他们姐弟二人抚养着她的七个孩子，他也不剩什么时间去想自己的句子了。当他仅仅为了一块面包而打碎面包店的窗户随即被捕时，使他痛苦的是那七个忍饥受饿的孩子。只有一点点的悲伤，他可能永远不会遇见自己的灵魂伴侣了。

监狱里的男孩长大后明白了爱情毫无意义，那只不过是另一座牢笼。他对胸口上自己的名字嗤之以鼻。他的句子只可能用一种怜悯的口气说出来，而怜悯是他最不想要，也最不需要的东西。 _“噢，沙威，这儿不需要你”_ ，或者 _“噢，沙威，你真可怜”_ ，甚至 _“噢，沙威，怎么会有人想要你这么个吉普赛私生子呢？”_ 。他买下了一件双袖厚重的大衣和一双全指手套，在任何条件允许的情况下严严实实地包裹着他的每一根手指，只要他能避免便拒绝每一丝以皮肤直接接触他人的可能性。别人觉得他奇怪的话，那也无所谓。沙威不在乎旁人怎么想他。他对法律的责任是他唯一关心的，其余的一切都可以置之一旁。

他们在土伦相遇时，离他们当初得到自己句子的时日已过去了许多年，他们满怀憎恨瞥了对方一眼，除此之外对彼此别无他想。

是这么一回事：并不是所有灵魂伴侣都会一见钟情。

当十九年后冉阿让终于被释放时——一个装着他仅有的几样东西的麻袋被可怜兮兮地塞进他手中，一双戴着手套的手把黄护照摁在他的衬衫上，最后瞪了他一眼——他没有想起任何关于灵魂伴侣或索要报纸的事。被主教救赎后，冉阿让将手放在自己臀部的句子上抽泣。不，他的灵魂伴侣值得拥有比他这样一个破碎的人更好的，他配不上灵魂伴侣带来的幸福。

在滨海蒙特勒伊，警探沙威从不在人前摘下手套，也几乎不看自己胸膛上刻着的可怜字眼。他在市长身上寻得了一种奇怪的共鸣，他也许太过仁慈友善，却也戴着全指手套，也没有在与沙威握手时摘下它们。

“你遇见她了吗？”瞥见了他被覆盖的双手，市长如是问道。一个普通的问题，也是一个使沙威半生都深受其扰的问题。

“我不想让自己受 _灵魂伴侣_ 的负担，”沙威简短地解释，双唇在触及那个名词时厌恶地扭曲，“你呢？”

他不知道自己为什么这么问。对于市长这样的身份的人来说，如果他允许初次触碰，也可以选择露出拇指、食指和中指的手套，但市长像他一样戴着覆盖所有手指的全指手套。一个人如果不想或已经找到灵魂伴侣就会戴这种手套，但市长并没有妻子。他只是好奇。

“死了。”市长简单地说，他的手短暂地在臀部停留。他们不再谈及灵魂伴侣、触碰或句子。

他的偏好这么快就被接受了，简直怪异地叫他耳目一新。曾有些上级或同事对沙威不给他的句子被说出的机会的做法表示不赞同。如果一个人不去触碰，就不会听到自己的句子，而沙威拒绝听到自己的名字被用怜悯的口吻说出。就这么简单。他不需要灵魂伴侣，而且，如果他在极少的情况下思考这事，他会想到自己也不会是个好灵魂伴侣。这时他会告诉自己这种想法是对的：他还不如孤独终老。

沙威不太会说谎。

当他看到市长脱下一只手套，将手放在那妓女的前额时，他发觉自己双拳紧握。这毫无必要，只消看一眼她颤抖的样子就能明白她状况不太好。他的感觉是非理性的，尤其是考虑到那触碰很明显不是一个初次触碰。马德兰的灵魂伴侣已经死了，而那妓女在他说出下一句话时也没什么特别的反应，所以这应该没什么大不了的。没什么大不了的，然而沙威发现自己妒火中烧。当晚他久久地看着镜中那个写在他胸膛心口处的句子， _“噢，沙威”_ ，比他几年来看的时间加起来还要久。接着他将他的怀疑写进信里，寄往巴黎。

他们其实彼此擦身过很多次，比他们俩任何一方知道的次数都多，他们却从来未伸出手，肌肤相接地触碰。审判后他们在医院大打出手，芳汀的遗体还躺在医院的窄床上，余温未散。沙威的手套在他试图将冉阿让压在墙上时往上滑，露出了手腕上的一小截皮肤。它离冉阿让裸露着的脖颈只有几毫米的距离，接着冉阿让扭身挣开，他们都没有意识到自己刚刚离触碰有多近。

沙威追他到巴黎，又失去了他的踪迹好几年。他怒骂着，又提醒自己保持耐心。冉阿让总有一天会现身，然后他会逮捕他，他的执念就终于可以了结了。出于好奇，他重新查了冉阿让的文件。在他被释放的时候，他的句子还是黑色的。他的灵魂伴侣很可能并没有像马德兰宣称的那样已死。他试图强迫自己生出更多被欺骗的感觉。这感受令他不解。

是这么一回事：每个人都有句子，但极少部分人永远不会听到。大约十分之九的人会与自己的灵魂伴侣相遇。大约十分之九的人会初次触碰并说出对方身体上写着的句子。灵魂伴侣并不总是完美的，但他们通常会引人走向更美满的关系。五十分之一的人身上有句子，那却只是一条单向的纽带。当他们的灵魂伴侣触碰其真正的命定之人，他们的句子就会变灰。芳汀死去时，她锁骨下以优雅的书法字体写成的句子颜色黯淡，当初说出这句话的那个男人却还活得称心如意，但在她即将葬于六尺之下时，再没有人会费心去看看她的句子。

是这么一回事：当一对灵魂伴侣相遇，一般不久就会产生初次触碰，接着就该说出那个句子。他们的皮肤之下总是暗藏着伸手触碰的渴望，因为人天生是无法离群索居的。如常的表面下总有一种力量，平和，安静，却永不停息。否认它只会使它愈演愈烈，并导致一次又一次的偶遇，直到他们触碰彼此。

是这么一回事：即使是冉阿让也觉得他们巧遇的次数简直多到离谱，而沙威坦白说烦透了这一切。

他们在巴黎熙攘的人群中瞥见过彼此几次，那是在冉阿让读到那个珂赛特十岁在修道院时潦草地沿着她肩胛骨的曲线延展句子 _“我没看到你，抱歉（_ _I didn’t see you there; forgive me_ _）”_ 的很久之后。多年以来，冉阿让一直觉得也许他会就这么度过一生，不会听见 _“把那张该死的报纸给我”_ ，只有珂赛特在旁陪伴。但接着他会在人群中看见沙威高大的身影，然后匆忙调转方向，任由心中填满自己几乎不敢解开的复杂情感。恐惧，当然，但也有随着每次相遇增长的对追与逃的厌倦和一些冉阿让不敢为之命名的东西，一些让他甚至是无意识地摩挲起自己句子的东西。他小心翼翼地选择不去解读那些情绪，相反，他将它们抛之脑后，向并不知道他为什么要逃的女儿微笑。

她终于问起他自己的灵魂伴侣，正在她第一次触碰马吕斯那天。冉阿让的胸口胀起一阵疼痛，因为她会为了这将她的句子带在腕上的男孩离开他。他告诉她，他的句子是灰色的，他的灵魂伴侣死了。这个谎言轻松地从他口中流出，不知怎么，比起许久以前在市长办公室告诉沙威的同一个谎话来说，它更痛，也更不痛了。珂赛特悲伤地看着他，令他不知该如何是好。这一次，他的手并没有在他的臀部停留，他的句子仍在那儿，清晰乌黑如凝滞一般，与数十年前别无二致。

是这么一回事：他们都对在街垒看见对方惊诧不已，但又觉得他们不该惊讶。是某些可怕的巧合把他俩扯到这儿来的，不然还能是为什么呢？

沙威冲他笑了一下，笑得露出了牙床和牙齿，却不带笑意。冉阿让移开视线。也许沙威双手受缚，双膝瘀肿，但冉阿让仍旧是他的，也只会是他的；他是他待捕的罪犯，是他要押回监狱的前科者。他们已将彼此深陷于这场无尽的猫鼠游戏中。沙威不知道这是从什么时候开始的，但他告诉自己，当然是滨海蒙特勒伊，不会是土伦。一定得是滨海蒙特勒伊。在土伦，冉阿让对他来说一文不值。

在进入巷子前，他们不发一语，而当他们开口，便只有喑哑的咆哮与牙关紧咬的嘶声。即使是到了现在，到了冉阿让的手一只扼在他的脖子上，另一只握在刀上直指他喉咙的现在，他们的肌肤也仍未相触。冉阿让的手仍被手套覆着。透过织物，他们能感觉到彼此身体的搏动，冉阿让几乎不愿将自己从中抽离。他们的互动与言语中还是没什么新鲜东西，仍是对追逐的厌倦。与沙威这样争吵，熟悉得讽刺，冉阿让想，这想法带来的疲惫席卷而来，令他几乎要将前额抵在沙威额上。是一种奇怪的冲动阻止了他，那种奇怪的冲动促使他最终后退，告诉了沙威他的住址，接着将枪口指向天空。

为什么他会想触碰沙威呢？他们彼此憎恶。这想法毫无逻辑。他强迫自己忘了它。眼下还有更重要的事要担心，比如马吕斯和他自己的命。

手枪的爆裂声在巷子里回响，沙威闪身消失在巷尾的拐角，冉阿让感到心中有什么在颤动。是接受，是最终妥协的感觉，他告诉自己。不是因为沙威安全了，因为即使他希望伤亡尽可能地少，他也还是半心半意地希望沙威死掉，这样他就能和珂赛特一起平静地生活而不用再四处躲藏。直到她离开他，当然，因为今晚马吕斯会活下来，或者冉阿让会死于徒劳的尝试。

但那也只是半心半意的想法而已。

冉阿让分出了一点心思给那个永远不会再说出 _“把那张该死的报纸给我”_ 的人，一根手指透过衣物放在他臀部的词句上缓慢游移。接着他转身，假装自己已完成了一次杀戮。哪怕是一丁点关于将已死的沙威留在巷子里的想法都叫他难受，但他还是这么假装着。他已变得擅长伪装了。

然后冉阿让去炮火中救下了一个男孩，珂赛特的男孩。他并没瞎到能对他们的初次触碰视而不见。他是第一个读出珂赛特肩后句子的人，甚至比她本人更早。

沙威在街上游荡着，思忖着在任何情况下他都该已经死了，可他怎么会还活着。他拒绝去思考他身体上的那句 _“噢，沙威”_ 。但他的手指背叛了他，自作主张地摩挲着他胸膛中央的那块大衣布料，而他本人甚至没意识到自己在做什么。

他们又一次短暂地相遇，因为他们当然会这样。是这么一回事，一直就是这么一回事。沙威几乎不记得自己说了些什么，但他最终判断那无关紧要。一辆马车，接着是一个对于更多时间的请求，沙威未加思索便对两个都作出了允诺。冉阿让并不是沙威曾认为的那样。冉阿让挑战着沙威曾拥有的一切认知。冉阿让使他怀疑，使他人生中第一次思考自己以正义之名作出的行为带来的后果，以及，荒谬地，使他好奇他那句可怜的 _“噢，沙威”_ 会是如何被说出口的，而初次触碰又会是怎样的感受。

是这么一回事：以常人初次触碰和说出句子的年纪来说，他们俩都老太多太多了。他们都没有自己的灵魂伴侣仍在等着他们的意识，但这是事实。好几十年前他们就不再等待，但这不代表他们就不想要。那种需求感通常伴随着胸膛中央的酸痛袭来，那痛楚深入骨髓，令他们不得不用手按着自己的胸膛来停止自己的颤抖。他们长久地生活在在这样的感觉中。

是这么一回事：灵魂伴侣彼此吸引，因此只会希望对方能好好活着。

所以冉阿让才会发现在沙威生平第一次对他说了谎的几个小时后，自己正毫无理由地漫步于塞纳河畔。在桥上的那个夜晚他们还是没有肌肤相触。冉阿让戴着手套握着沙威的手肘，虽然有种相当怪异的感觉在催他脱下手套抓住沙威的手腕。温柔却坚定的话语救了沙威。沙威顺从地走下来，并没有死掉。冉阿让领着一位毫不抵抗的警探到了一个沙威乖乖给出的地址，那儿只有一个小房间和几件个人物品。他发现自己的嘴没经大脑允许就张开吐出了那几个字：

“我明天能来拜访吗？”

这问题把他们俩都难住了，最后沙威还是点头表示同意，面对这么个固执的家伙你还能怎么办呢？

是这么一回事：时间充裕的情况下，没有一对灵魂伴侣能永远保持分开状态。最终他们一定会放下一些东西，即使是最固执的人也会屈服。

当他第二天如约站在沙威家门前的阶梯上时，冉阿让不确定他们俩谁会更惊讶些。

“早上好。”他说，因为他也不知道还能说点啥。

沙威犹豫了一下，然后说：“我不会再抓你了。”

这是迄今为止他们所进行的最尴尬的一场交谈。

然而冉阿让的脚还是一次又一次，一天接一天地自动寻上去沙威家的路，沙威的双腿则一次次引他走向河畔，而他不再像那天晚上那样一心寻死。他们都不知道要怎么当别人的朋友。沙威冲他发火时，冉阿让会畏缩后退。冉阿让露出他那副可怜兮兮的样子时，沙威也从不晓得道歉。沙威每天都会告诉冉阿让自己不会再抓他了，但冉阿让还是经过了几乎一个月的日常见面后才真的相信了这一点。

不管怎样，这样已经足够了。

是这么一回事：即使灵魂伴侣从未互相触碰或说出句子，他们也还是灵魂伴侣。他们使彼此更加完整，他们的结合不是没有道理的。

冉阿让和沙威也一样。

由敌人变成类似于朋友的关系，挺奇怪的，但也没有他们想的那么不对劲。他们已经彼此认识了几十年，知晓对方的弱点，了解对方的逆鳞。只是需要一点时间，但他们现在不缺时间。他们一般默契地无视着彼此戴着手套的手，但有时也会忍不住扫上一眼。好奇，仅此而已。

他们绕着彼此试探，尴尬生硬的交谈渐渐变得更加自然。他们一起在公园里散步，从法律谈到救赎，谈到上帝，并试着接受对方的看法。沙威在仅仅几次茶会后就不请自来地往冉阿让家里跑，冉阿让则对此接受良好。那感觉是挺不错的嘛。

“我不喜欢分到我手上的这桩案子，”暴乱发生的好几个月后，沙威抱怨道。屋外天高气爽，沙威的大衣和围巾都挂在门边。“罪名是故意伤害，但我相信那只不过是自我防卫。然而我无法证明这一点，我可能别无他法，最后只能给一个无辜的女人判罪。”他怒视着冉阿让，“你把我带坏了。”

他的语调中不再有针锋相对的味道，于是冉阿让只是对他微笑。

“令我为难的并不只有案子。我对自己做的事没有选择权，无论如何我总是要采取那样的做法。”沙威的眉头皱得更紧，冉阿让脸上的微笑消失了，“我讨厌这种感觉。我不能为了一个人罔顾法律，接着在基本相同的情况下又用它攻击另一个人。”他恼怒不已，忿忿不平。

冉阿让保持着沉默，因为沙威还没说完。警探背着双手，踱着步子，嘴唇喃喃念着冉阿让听不清的词句。最后他停下，直直地看着冉阿让。

“我在考虑……退休。”

冉阿让眨了眨眼：“你认真的？”

沙威的嘴唇奇怪地扭曲了一下，那几乎可以称得上是一个微笑了。“不。我没打算这么早就退休。我承认我大概还没攒够养老的钱。”他大笑起来，急促、安静的气息在他鼻腔内进出着，冉阿让当初花了挺久才弄明白他这是在笑，“实话跟你讲，冉阿让，我本来以为我这个年纪早该因公殉职了。”

“别说这种话。”冉阿让抗议道。不管他的语气是多么随意，念及沙威的死亡，他心中总有一部分会抽痛。

“我告诉过你我总是直言不讳，”沙威回道，挑衅地扬起一边眉毛，“事实上，我不再像曾经的我那样对工作如此热情了。就外勤工作来说我年纪已经太大，但我又从来不喜欢文书工作。”

“你可以一直待在这儿，和我在一起。”冉阿让的建议脱口而出。

沙威盯着他，冉阿让这才开始仔细品味自己刚刚说了些什么。他涨红了脸挪开视线，突然意识到自己几乎是在邀请沙威和他同居。（he realizes he is all but inviting Javert to share the same bed with him.）

“珂赛特住在彭眉胥家，她的东西也都搬走了，”他快速地补充道，“不会麻烦的，反正你也一直都待在这里了……”

噢，这 _是_ 个想法。冉阿让还没有意识到他们现在关系有多亲密了呢；他们得有多亲近才能让冉阿让如此自然地为一个追捕了他几十年的人敞开家门哪。他低下头，将眼神丢进自己的茶杯里。

是这么一回事：当一个人否认了某样东西很久很久以后，他会忘记拥有它本该是怎样的一种感受。他们与彼此之间的吸引力对抗了太久，已经不知道该怎么让它指引自己了。

“这是……可以接受的，”沙威尴尬地说，“我不会要求你为我提供所有饮食——”

“当然，”冉阿让在他提出一个确切的数值前截断了话语。沙威永远不会让冉阿让支付一切的，即使冉阿让很愿意这么做。“只要你准备好了，无论何时都可以来。我会准备一个房间，随时为你敞开。”

是这么一回事：当灵魂伴侣们在物理层面上相互接近时，他们会处于最舒适的状态；对还未达成初次触碰的灵魂伴侣来说尤为如此。一种确切存在的焦虑，一种骚动，会在他们接近彼此时缓解。这就是他们几乎每天见面的原因，这就是为什么他们在花园里散步时总是发觉彼此毫无必要地越靠越近。

冉阿让只告诉自己应该为沙威愿意忍受他的陪伴感到高兴。自珂赛特离开以来他总是感到孤单，而她和沙威是他唯有的慰藉。他们变得这么亲近还真是奇怪，他们的过去所造成的隔阂如此轻易就被打碎了，但无论如何冉阿让是不会拒绝拥有一位朋友的。

沙威搬进了珂赛特的旧房间里，他带来的个人物品少得可怜，冉阿让对此并不惊讶。从这一点来说，他们是一样的。他们都不是铺张的人，需求简单。冉阿让逐渐发现沙威不太闲得住，他讨厌早晨，以及，没有警务工作来分散他的精力，他很容易就会仅仅为了争论而开始争论。沙威逐渐发现冉阿让比马德兰更安静，有时会需要别人来提醒他不必活得这么极简主义。最后他们还是在彼此身边除下了手套，除非天气真的很冷，因为他们都知道对方对找到自己的灵魂伴侣这事是什么看法了，反正他们本来也都不是对触觉过分敏感的人。

“你的句子，”有一次沙威突然毫无预兆地开口。他忍不住了，他从知道马德兰就是冉阿让的那一刻起就开始好奇了，“还是黑色的吗？”

冉阿让眨了眨眼，手无意识地滑向自己的臀部：“为什么这么问？”

“马德兰说他的灵魂伴侣已经死了，但当你离开土伦时你的句子还是黑色的，”沙威说，“我只是好奇。我的句子还没有褪色。”

“啊，是的，那是骗人的，”冉阿让承认，透过衣料摸索着自己的句子，“我的也还没褪色。有时我会想我的灵魂伴侣会不会因为我拒绝找她而恨我，不过我也没怎么遇到过我的句子适用的场合。”

然而事实上，自从他离开土伦以来，他一直避免在公共场合拿着报纸。有的人甚至会按句子给出的提示选择自己奉献终生的职业，他却完全和自己的句子唱着反调。

沙威发出嘲笑：“我对此表示怀疑。她很有可能已经放下了，找了个没有句子的好人什么的，也有可能像我们一样乐得独身。”

他没有提到他觉得冉阿让一直在拒绝触碰这事简直太荒谬了。现在他们是朋友了，沙威在冉阿让身上只能找到优点。冉阿让会是个好灵魂伴侣，能拥有他的那个人是极其幸运的。他敢于表达爱，而且绝对会比沙威更懂得如何去爱。

冉阿让哼了一声，他们那天没再深入讨论这个话题。

这段谈话被他埋藏心底，冉阿让从沙威的话语中得到了宽慰。沙威说他们都觉得单身更快乐，但并不是这样。冉阿让是和沙威在一起才觉得更快乐的，即便他们并不是灵魂伴侣。当然，如果他就这么跟沙威说的话他可能会笑他的，所以他从不提起。

沙威第一次被冉阿让正式介绍给珂赛特的那天，与马吕斯也见了面。

“你，”他立刻发出不善的低吼，“你欠我两把枪。”

“但，你，”马吕斯磕磕巴巴地说，“他杀了你呀！”

“荒唐，”沙威回以不耐烦的挥手，“显而易见的，我没死。”

“我猜你们大概认识？”珂赛特带着好奇的神色问。

“是的。”马吕斯说。

“相当不幸。”沙威同时说。

那一天并没有按原定计划展开，沙威把冉阿让的所有秘密抖了个干净，同时他扮演着冉阿让的辩护者的角色，甚至与曾经的自己对抗。珂赛特原本甚至不知道他的真名是冉阿让，而现在他的过去是清清楚楚明明白白了。沙威在讲述时给了冉阿让几记气急败坏的眼刀，几乎没让他有插嘴的机会。他只能转移视线试图藏起自己通红的脸。也许有时沙威不善言辞，但这回冉阿让可算是明白沙威现在对他的评价有多高了。

“你太高看我了，”他们一离开冉阿让就说道，“我不是你口中所说的圣人。”

“而你太小看自己了，”沙威咆哮着，双臂在胸前交叠，“为自己的成就感到骄傲又不是什么罪过。”

“但是沙威——”

“该死的，冉阿让，”沙威厉声说，“你给自己判的罪已经超过你犯的错太多了，我不能就这么袖手旁观放任你继续惩罚自己，你是个好人。”

这不是沙威第一次在他面前说粗话，但这是冉阿让第一次希望他的句子是不同的。如果能做到的话，他会毫不犹豫地将 _“把那张该死的报纸给我”_ 换成 _“该死的，冉阿让”_ 。他会将沙威口中的任何话语镌刻在皮肤上。

是这么一回事：一个人的句子是绝对的。它一旦显现就绝不改变，除非它褪为灰色。不知上帝是如何在句子被说出口的那许多年前就将其写在人的皮肤上的，可祂就是知道。避免初次触碰来避免自己听到句子算不上违抗神旨，因为上帝当然已经预料到了这一切。

然而，希望自己的句子被另一个替代，渴望一个吐出的字句并不在你身体上的人，憧憬一个并不是为你而生的人——这是在拒绝上帝灵魂伴侣的赠礼。

冉阿让轻轻抓住了沙威的手肘，一层又一层的布料将他们的肌肤隔开。沙威大声一哼，安静下来。他假装自己不想触碰他。沙威讨厌阅读，也从未在冉阿让为他读报时对其表现过任何兴趣。

“我会试试看。”冉阿让说。他会试着不要去渴望沙威，试着去弄明白沙威怎么会看不出他实际上有多么破碎。

“务必做到。”沙威说。

那种感觉萦绕不去。在家中时，他开始对自己和沙威双手间的距离格外关注。他害怕，又渴望去触碰沙威，想看看那会不会是个初次触碰。同性的灵魂伴侣并非闻所未闻，但也并不像异性灵魂伴侣那样普遍。而渴求另一个男人，一个并不是他灵魂伴侣的男人，则绝对是不可接受的。

“你觉得初次触碰会是什么感觉？”一天晚上冉阿让这么问道。他们已经几小时没开过口了，冉阿让在读书，沙威在发呆。这个问题打碎了将他们笼罩在内的安宁舒适的氛围。沙威不安分的手指仍放在大腿上。

“我没想过这事。”沙威在冉阿让来得及收回这句话前说，“我会是个糟糕的灵魂伴侣。”

冉阿让想反驳这个观点，但他怕沙威会由此察觉自己对他抱有怎样的感情。因此他转而说：“珂赛特说那就像被闪电击中一样。”

沙威哼了一声：“又给了我一个拒绝它的理由。这听起来可不太舒服。”

“沙威，”冉阿让轻声责备道，“鉴于珂赛特也从没真被雷劈过，我有理由怀疑那不是你想象的那样。”

“那么，你想要找到她吗？”沙威习惯性地瞥过冉阿让的手，虽然他已不再戴手套了，“你的句子还没褪色，她还活着。”

冉阿让犹豫了一下。他想要找到自己的灵魂伴侣吗？他已经有沙威和珂赛特了，他在斗胆期望更多吗？

“我不会被冒犯到。”沙威干巴巴地补充道。冉阿让裸露的手放在那个妓女——芳汀，他被矫正过无数回了——额前的画面浮现在他脑海。好吧也许他会，但冉阿让并不属于沙威，他们之间从来就没有所谓的归属关系。

“不，”冉阿让最终说道，他小小地冲沙威笑了一下，“我并不介意，但也没想去找她。这样就挺好的，我也不想打扰她的生活。毕竟这么多年我们都是这样过来的。你考虑过找她吗？”

“决不。”沙威马上回答，“我不想听到我的句子。”

冉阿让点点头，如往常那般轻易地接受了沙威的说法。但沙威如此抗拒的句子使冉阿让渴望得几近疯狂。句子是相当私人的，只有本人和他们的亲属知道，或许再加一个密友，如果他们亲密如此的话。直接询问沙威他句子的内容是非常非常不礼貌的，很有可能会惹他生气。

不过，冉阿让还是开始更少戴手套了。他买了一双半指手套，放开了自己对触碰的态度。如果遇见了自己的灵魂伴侣，也许他对沙威的迷恋就会减少。他仍然避免在公共场合拿报纸，因为他仍无法抑制地希望沙威是他的，即使沙威不会碰他。当他们都摘下手套时，他从来不敢靠沙威太近。沙威不想要灵魂伴侣，就算对象是冉阿让也不会有什么不同。他必须尊重沙威的意愿。

沙威不知道冉阿让的句子。与颜色信息不同，句子的具体内容并不是犯人档案的一部分，而且即便他偶然会瞥见，他也从不费心去记囚犯的句子是什么。看那些句子是另一种层面上的侵犯，令他感到不适。别人的句子与他无关，他完全不在意。他好奇冉阿让的句子是什么，但冉阿让从不愿透露哪怕一点点相关信息。

冉阿让第一次在他们出门前戴上半指手套时，沙威止不住自己的视线和对它们的迁怒。和之前那次一样不理智，但本能是直接的。那次之后他决意不再去看冉阿让的双手。

是这么一回事：大约二十分之十九的人身体上会有句子。大约五十分之一的人会有单向的句子。大约十分之九的人会初次触碰，接着说出对方的句子。大约十分之九的人会最终找到自己的灵魂伴侣。

这很简单：即使是最固执的人也会低下头颅，服从上帝的安排。从无例外。

自沙威被带离桥上的那晚正过了一年。一阵高温席卷了巴黎。即使他们哪儿都没去，冉阿让也还是觉得穿着大衣实在是太热了，于是沙威开始忍不住盯着汗湿的白色布料时不时贴在冉阿让手臂上的样子。天气酷热，已经是第三天的正午了。他们俩都忘了领带这回事。沙威的衬衫只有白色的，如果粘在他身上的话他的句子就会透出来，因此沙威小声咕哝着，有些犹豫，但他最终不得不向高温屈服。最后沙威卷起了他的袖子，他好几天没在室内戴手套了，连想都没想过。

“这没完没了的该死天气什么时候才是个头？”沙威问。他们整日整日地对坐在桌前，将时间花在喝温水和吃冉阿让坚持要买的水果上。异常的温度与湿度都加剧了沙威的烦躁。他嫌恶地拂开脸上一缕濡湿的头发。

冉阿让翻动着报纸，双眼在纸页中浏览。他的眼神在其中一页的中段停留，沙威知道天气预报绝对不会在那个位置。

“冉阿让，那不是天气预报。”沙威干巴巴地说。

“我知道，但听听这个，他们——”

“把那张该死的报纸给我。”沙威不耐烦地咆哮道，从冉阿让的手中抢过了报纸，他们赤裸的双手在这个过程中擦过。

室内已经够热了，因此沙威过了一会儿才发觉一股与之不同的热流从他胸膛绽开，像冉阿让种的花儿那样在他的双肋伸展。这感觉好得令人难以置信，沙威从不知道世间竟还能有这样一种感受。他无措地看向冉阿让。

“噢，”冉阿让轻轻地，虔诚地说，“沙威。”

他的句子在他胸膛上燃烧。那和沙威所想的完全不同，其中不带一丝怜悯或嘲笑。恰恰相反，那就像是一个恩赐，使他窒息，使他的脊柱为之战栗。如遭雷击，据珂赛特所说。沙威发现自己对此毫无异见。

他们在默默无言中注视着彼此。

冉阿让是他的灵魂伴侣。苦役犯冉阿让，假市长冉阿让，他的朋友冉阿让，是他的 _灵魂伴侣_ 。他们在这么多年里明明遇见过这么多次——

沙威开始大笑。他的笑声听起来不太自然，因此沙威通常会控制自己不要发出声音，但这次他无法自抑。一串嘶哑可怖的声音从他喉咙滚出，他看见冉阿让的表情消失了，可他就是停不下来。

“这——”他尝试了一下，但没止住笑。他努力平息了一下，“这就都能说通了！我不敢相信我之前竟然没看出来！”

“沙威？”冉阿让问道，他的声音听起来相当不安。

“不然我们为什么还会一直碰见呢？”沙威止不住地微笑。他这么沉不住气，真是荒谬， “不然我们为什么会如此轻易地成为朋友呢？”

“是啊，我注意到了。”冉阿让回答道，犹豫又不知所措地笑了笑。

“我早该认出这些信号了。它们这么明显！”那报纸躺在桌上，差不多完全被遗忘了。“街垒，冉阿让！甚至是滨海蒙特勒伊！我都数不清多少次我觉得我在街上看到你了。”他又大笑起来，这次他能做到像平常那样不发出笑声了。

“你不生气吗？”冉阿让问。

“我为什么要生气？”

“你说过你永远不想听到你的句子。”

沙威从没有花过这么多的力气来抑制自己的笑声。

“我还以为我的句子会用怜悯的语气说出来，而不是像，像……”沙威形容不出冉阿让是怎么说出它的。他想再听它被那种方式说出来一次。挪开视线，他继续说，“我从没想过会有人想要我。我还以为会听见 _‘噢，沙威’。_ ”他将他的句子扭曲成了某种丑恶而残忍的语调，充满了嘲讽与恶意。“我知道我既算不上个好人，身上也没什么特别的可取之处，我从来没有过。”

“沙威——”冉阿让开口。沙威永远也不会明白他是怎么在一个词里填进这么多关切的。

“冉阿让，”沙威继续说，“如果你不想要我，我可以理解——”

“我当然想要你！”冉阿让不假思索地说，仿佛这是世界上最容易做出的决定，“我想要你好几个月了，那时我甚至不知道我们是……”他犹豫着没有说出那个词，在他们之间用一只手打着手势。

“你想要我？”沙威怀疑地说。他从来没有被人需要过，他也从来没有想象过怎么会有人需要他。

“我一直都想要那个会对我说‘ _把那张该死的报纸给我’_ 的人，我也想要……你。”他将视线投向自己的双手，不去看沙威的脸，双颊逐渐升温，“我……很高兴那都是你。”

“这句子真是太糟糕了。”沙威喃喃道，但并没有为之道歉。他自己的脸也在发热，让高温更加难以忍受。

他伸手拿起那张被遗忘的报纸，把它抖开。他告诉自己他并没有把自己藏在纸页后躲着冉阿让。只是这信息量太大了，他得有个缓冲地带来消化它们。儿时以来他从没期望过他的灵魂伴侣会想要他。很明显，冉阿让确实想要他——过去一年的友谊即是明证。他的一生从未如此荒唐地开心过。他在报纸中花了不必要地久的时间才找到关于天气的那部分。冉阿让的眼神就没从他身上离开过，但他没有说话。

“这儿——他们说只要再一天我们就能摆脱这该死的天气了。”他最后把报纸丢到一旁宣布道。他觉得自己已经平复得差不多了。

冉阿让试图压下嘴角，无法将视线从沙威身上抽离。沙威只是翻了个白眼，试图抑制自己的微笑。他也失败了。

“你是不是也像我现在这样恶心地欣喜若狂？”他想让自己听起来再恼怒一点，但壮烈失败，他的语气中只有喜悦。

这引出了冉阿让一个大大的微笑和一声轻笑。沙威从没听他这样笑过。

“是的，我觉得我是的。”冉阿让回答，轻轻将手放在沙威赤裸的手腕上。并没有像初次触碰那种程度的震撼，但触觉仍是温暖。他无法抑制自己嘴角的上扬。

他们保持这个姿势待了几分钟，直到肌肤间的温度升得肉体无法忍受。冉阿让完全不想挪开手，但沙威总会没一会儿就又觉得太热，接着开始咒骂这高温天气。珂赛特从马吕斯那听到句子后傻笑了好几个小时，冉阿让觉得自己现在也没什么两样。他没法让视线离开沙威太久，并总得时不时地碰碰他。半数情况下，沙威会碰回来。这就已经太足够了。

隔天，他还是处于这种傻乐的状态，并在睡眼惺忪的沙威的太阳穴上印下一个早安吻。沙威快速地眨着眼，但什么也没说。第二杯咖啡喝到一半时，他终于抬眼看向冉阿让。

“你亲了我。”他说。这是个最合理的结论。

“是啊。”冉阿让附和道。

“你会再这么做吗？”

“如果你不介意的话，是的。”

“哦。”沙威还没有完全醒过来。“为什么？”隔了一会儿，他问。

“我乐意。”冉阿让回答，把果酱抹在吐司上。

沙威眨着眼，好像还是不太明白为什么冉阿让要表达对他的喜爱：“你不想只保持朋友关系吗？”

冉阿让叮的一声把黄油刀掉在了地上。

是这么一回事：尽管大众默认了同性灵魂伴侣的存在，但他们之间的浪漫关系仍不被接受，至少在明面上不行。他们应该是朋友，支持着指引着彼此，但也仅止于此。

冉阿让沉浸在初次触碰的快乐中，竟忘了这事。

“不，做朋友就很好，”他结结巴巴地说，“我不会再这么做了。”

沙威观察了他一会儿，但什么都没说。几分钟的沉默后，冉阿让放下吐司，宣布自己吃饱了。沙威一口喝干剩下的咖啡，不悦地呼出一口气。

“吃你的早餐，冉阿让。”他命令道，接着视线上移，咕哝着一些大概是对早起的抱怨之类的东西。

冉阿让捡起他的吐司，不情不愿地小口啃着。

“我没想过会找到自己的灵魂伴侣，更没想过对方会对拥有我而开心。”沙威坦率地开口，如往常一般直击要点，“就眼下发生的事情来说，我没有任何爱情上的幻想或期待。我对过去一年中我们的朋友关系很满足。”

冉阿让控制不住地绷起身子，微微后撤，像是在为即将到来的打击作准备。

“让我说完。”显然是注意到了他的反应，沙威不满道，“我只想知道我该做好什么样的心理准备。就像我说的：我并没有任何期待。只要保持我们在公共场合那样的行为，我就会……接受你所抱有的那些感情。”

“我不想让你不舒服。”冉阿让说。

“如果你让我不舒服的话，你会知道的。”沙威回答，“我什么时候藏过自己的不满了？这点现在仍不会改变。就我所知，我们俩之间什么都没有改变，除了触碰之外。我并没觉得你毫无吸引力，只是我没什么这方面的经验。”

冉阿让红了脸，矜持地移开视线。他们对彼此都已经很了解了，没必要弯弯绕绕的。沙威这话是在邀请自己追求他呢。

“除了亲你之外我就没有更过分的想法了。”冉阿让承认，脸热得快烧起来，“我已经想亲你好几周了；也有可能是好几个月。”

“我不明白为什么。”沙威轻声说，现在他也开始脸红了。他对冉阿让说：“你得到我的允许了；说得好像你真的需要似的。”

冉阿让对他露齿而笑，沙威翻了个白眼。这个动作已经成表达喜爱专用的了。

“你不会介意吗？”冉阿让问，只是为了确认，“即使我们都是男人？”

“不，我不介意。”沙威回答，“和我们的性别又有什么关系？我们是灵魂伴侣，难道无权这么做吗？这是我们自己的事，跟他人无关。”

是这么一回事：尽管社会唾弃同性灵魂伴侣，在所有人口统计数据中，非柏拉图式的灵魂伴侣的比例却是普遍存在的。与认知相左的是事实。教会当然对这种行为不敢苟同，但那毕竟不是什么非法的事，最终还是取决于这对伴侣自身。但还有一个有趣的现象，迫于社会压力，大部分这样的灵魂伴侣会选择藏起他们关系的本质。

然而冉阿让对此一无所知，他正忙着冲餐桌对面的沙威笑呢。他在心中感叹着自己不可思议的好运，直到那人皱着眉叫他别再表现得像个傻子似的。

他现在可以自由地触碰对方了，尽管他花了几周才打破过去几十年里养成的不触碰的习惯。沙威在每一个触碰下惊颤，但从未抽开过手。他花了更长时间才开始犹豫着回碰，但每次他这么做时冉阿让都会对他微笑。

珂赛特用一周时间注意到了她父亲心情的变化，又用一周时间等他自己告诉她是什么事这么开心。

“爸爸，”她如往常那般开口，“你很高兴。”

两周过去了，他什么都没告诉她。她已经无法抑制自己的好奇心了。

“我当然高兴了。我正跟你在一起啊。”他随口回答。

“你找到你的灵魂伴侣了对不对？”她问。

冉阿让把嘴里的茶全贡献给了自己的大衣。

“对不起，”他用手帕轻拍着那块污渍，“你知道我有时就是会笨手笨脚的。”

那块手帕的角上并没有绣着 _“_ _U.F._ _”_ ，也没有她最近给他的那几块上的 _“_ _J.V._ _”_ 。不。这块手帕上只有一个 _“_ _J._ _”_ 。因为沙威拒绝告诉珂赛特自己的名字，连首字母都不给。

不久之后，沙威就会因为冉阿让不带自己的手帕却带着沙威的到处跑而管他叫多愁善感的老傻瓜了，但话说回来，他也从来没想要回自己的手帕。

“爸爸，你之前跟我说你的句子是灰色的。”珂赛特小心翼翼地不让语气沾上批判或失望的味道。

“啊，”冉阿让突然想起了撒过的这个谎，“我从没想过要找灵魂伴侣，所以觉得还是假装他已经不在了比较方便。”

“爸爸。”她嗔怪道，视线游移在她父亲无意识地摩挲着手帕角绣工的手指上，“那你现在找到他咯？”

“是的。”他回答，止不住爬上他脸颊的微笑。

“是沙威吗？”她问。他瞒不了她，那块手帕只是她需要确定的最后一个证据而已。

“是的。”冉阿让又一次回答，声音更小了点，眼神飘忽，双颊通红，“我们都是最近才知道的。也不是故意为之，只是偶然发现的。”

“你希望你的灵魂伴侣就是他。”珂赛特说，而冉阿让无法反驳，“你藏得不太好哦，爸爸。你那么盯着他，还那么经常地提起他。”

“啊，是，”冉阿让说，红着脸低头看向自己的手，“我控制不住。”

珂赛特想问他跟他在一起开不开心，沙威对他的爱是不是像她爸爸爱他那样多，他们怎么会在几十年间经常碰面的情况下完全不知道彼此是灵魂伴侣的。

“马吕斯最近怎么样？”冉阿让在她能提出任何问题前飞快地问。

珂赛特给了他一个“我知道你在转移话题”的眼神，但最后还是顺着他开启了另一段对话。

她花了好一段时间才证实了自己的怀疑，因为他们在她面前装作一副只是朋友的样子。他们经常斗嘴，但她父亲没注意到的是他自己有多经常在他们的争论中触碰沙威来强调自己的观点。沙威很明显并不介意，还经常用不痛不痒的回嘴挑唆他，双眼闪耀着愉悦。单纯的朋友不会旁若无人地沉浸在彼此的争吵中，也不会将手在彼此身上停留那么长时间，更不会用那样迷恋的神色看着对方。一次，她看见沙威揉着她父亲的手，完全不同于以往惯常的严厉，表情在一瞬间内变得柔软。之后，她在经过沙威身边时用戴着手套的手轻轻擦了一下他的手肘，并给了他一个心知肚明的眼神。不知怎的沙威并没有像她设想的那样表现出尴尬或惊吓，他看上去很满意。她觉得自己大概永远也看不透沙威。

冉阿让花了更长的时间才鼓起勇气问沙威他能不能在他们在家时亲吻沙威的嘴唇，但沙威立马就同意了，甚至用一只手握住他的手肘来支撑他。这是他做过的最美妙的事。沙威的双唇很粗糙，但它们在他的皮肤上点燃了四射的火花，使他的胸膛被暖意填得满满当当。那感觉就像初次触碰一样。

“噢，沙威。”他在他们分开时气喘吁吁的，在话语脱口后才意识到自己又说了一次沙威的句子。

“你花太长时间才问出口了。”沙威说，那几乎像舒适的咕噜声。他在心满意足时会有点刻薄，“我等了好久。”

“哦。”他又说了一遍，无可救药地对他微笑。

在那之后还有更多更多的吻。

更久之后，在阖上的门扉后，他们会将彼此身上阻隔了他们与对方句子的衣料一层层褪下。冉阿让久久地描划着沙威心脏上用他自己的笔迹写成的两个词语，沙威则将嘴唇贴在冉阿让的左臀上，拒绝承认自己在亲吻 _“_ _damn newspaper_ _”_ 这两个词时正在微笑。那些触碰在他们的肌肤上绽开一串串热流，带出了永远不会在白天被重复的誓言与夹杂在柔软喘息间的絮絮爱语。

是这么一回事：没有人知道为什么上帝要在人的皮肤上留下句子来指引他们找到自己的灵魂伴侣，也没有人知道祂是怎么知道要写些什么的。没有人知道为什么只有二十分之十九的人会拥有句子，也没有人知道为什么五十分之一的人的句子只是单向的。没有人知道为什么初次触碰如此意义重大，也没有人知道人们是怎么被配对的。

是这么一回事：

他们每天在彼此的身旁醒转，手指在彼此的句子上流连。他们都从未感受过如此的满足。

“你幸福吗，沙威？”冉阿让在他确定他们都已经醒来时问道。他们没什么别的事要做了，如果他们愿意的话能在床上再多躺一个小时或者更久。

沙威重重呼出口气，好像被惹恼了似的，然而他的双手把冉阿让抱得更紧了一些：“我会像膜拜一位神祇那样心甘情愿跪倒在你身前。你带给我的幸福多至如此。”

这些话语中还带着睡意朦胧的鼻音，这么小声，如果不是他们挨得这么近，冉阿让绝对听不见的。他觉得沙威决不会把这话再说一遍了。

“我不是圣人，你不需要跪在我面前。”冉阿让说，“我是你的；我的整个灵魂都属于你。”

沙威什么都没说。他们就这样静静地交换着呼吸。

是这么一回事：

他们从来没有停止过争吵，沙威不止一次被冉阿让的固执气得夺门而出；但他们也从没有分开过太久。沙威总会在一个小时左右后闷闷不乐地回来，而冉阿让会用吻欢迎他回家，并不介意沙威从不用言语道歉。他们白天享受着彼此的陪伴，夜晚酣眠于彼此的臂弯，从不踏出彼此伸手可及的范围，他们已经分开过了那么多年。

是这么一回事：

当冉阿让的灵魂在多年后的一个夜晚飘然离去后，即使是珂赛特和她的孩子们也无法安慰沙威。他并没有像冉阿让那样病痛缠身，也比他更年轻，可他的脸色还是憔悴苍白起来。

两天后，沙威在他的床上，身体冰冷僵硬。即使是在死亡的道路上，他也还是紧紧追逐着冉阿让。

是这么一回事：

上帝配对灵魂伴侣时，并不仅将其局限于凡间的层面。

沙威发现天堂和人间其实看起来没什么太大差别，除了他不再感到饥饿和寒冷，而且变得更年轻，摆脱了困扰他多年的骨痛。他发现他站在一栋房子的门外，那看起来像是处于盛春的他和冉阿让的房子，虽然他完全明白他们是在寒冬中离世的。他很容易就找到了冉阿让，他正不出所料地读着报纸喝着早茶，看来即使是死亡也没能打破他的老习惯。那张破纸挡住了沙威的视线，使他看不见冉阿让的脸是否也不再衰老病弱了。

沙威无法自已，他一个箭步冲上前夺下了冉阿让的报纸。

“把那张该死的报纸给我。”他努力使自己听起来再恼怒一点。

冉阿让惊讶地抬头，接着马上绽开一个微笑。他的头发仍是雪白蓬松，但双眼明亮，脸上的皱纹也少多了。那和沙威逐渐习惯的他在病痛中双颊深陷的苍白模样完全不同，现在沙威只觉得他是如此美丽。冉阿让双手执起他空着的那只手，亲吻他的指节。

“噢，沙威。”他对沙威笑着，声音中盛满爱意，“我好高兴你在这里。”

沙威现在知道自己的确是有心的了，因为他的句子正在那里燃烧。他允许自己也回以冉阿让一个微笑。


End file.
